


Alone

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the RAGE party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 301  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 74: Dark

_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
\--"Don't Fear The Reaper", Blue Oyster Cult_

* * *

Growing up, Brian craved solitude. A place away from Joanie's prying eyes, Claire's incessant whining. Away from Jack's lightning quick fists.

He lived in cramped quarters after college while he scrimped and saved for his perfect home. He fell in love with the loft immediately; bought it before he could truly afford it. He didn't care because he loved it. He reveled in the space, the privacy.

In the hours after the Rage party, Brian's footsteps echo on the cold hardwood floors as he paces.

He searches for joy in solitude and finds simply missing pieces where only Justin fits.


End file.
